


An unintentional threeway

by Freidynne



Series: ArkKine collection [4]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Specter joining in on that fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: Sometimes Specter would join in knowing Kinesis would enjoy his company too.





	An unintentional threeway

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. 
> 
> Update: finished editing ★

"Ugh. Shit. Not now." 

 

The half specter man on top of him curses through his gritted teeth. Kinesis stares strangely back at him before opening his mouth.

 

"A..Ark?" The hero's voice came out a bit hoarse but loud enough for his partner to hear.

 

Ark's ears and body twitched in response, but no answer came out of him otherwise.

 

"Ark? Hey, you ....you feeling alright? You're ....breathing's all weird."

 

No response.

 

Kinesis breathes in and winces when he felt Ark's shaft being pulled out of him suddenly.

 

The unresponsive figure gets up and sits on the edge of their shared bed in silence, leaving Kinesis ultimately touch starved.

 

' _Ah._ _Ark this is truly horrible timing, no offense.'_

 

The hero groans at the emptiness between his legs. 

 

' _And just when we were so close to coming-'_

 

Letting out a sigh, Kinesis runs his hands through his sweat matted hair, before turning to his side to examine his partner's state of mind.

 

"Akkie?" He tries and whisper his boyfriend's nickname _(that Ark had relunctantly refused to accept at first_ ), the attempt itself only earned an inaudible mutter from the red head.

 

The usual alertness of his heterochromatic pair of eyes are lost in a deep trance. This in itself had granted Kinesis a definite answer to what was going on.

 

' _Spectre.'_  

 

The man clicks his tongue before hoping upwards and wrapping a blanket around the Lev's non responsive body. 

 

"Can't have you catching a cold now, can we?"

 

It was obvious that the two can't have sex when the Lev is in the middle of dealing with internal turmoil.

 

With quiet steps, Kinesis pulls on one of Ark's oversized dress shirt and buttons up. 

 

Despite it being one or two sizes too large for his frail body, it still managed to provide some warmth when their damn heater had just broken down.

 

The cold bites at his pale skin, leaving some areas blushed and leaving himself shuddering.

 

Unbeknownst to the hero, 'Ark' has been intently gazing from behind.

 

' _I'll call Jay after I get some sleep...'_

Kinesis lies down on the bed for a moment before furrowing his brows, feeling a very stiff 'joint' below.

 

' _Right.. I can't sleep if I'm still hard as hell...'_

"I guess I'll just finish off in the bathroom."

 

Taking one last glance at his sleeping partner he smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek.

 

"I can't be mad at you if you look this cute when you're asleep."

* * *

 

 

"I don't see why not. I mean he and you are technically apart of each other's subconsciousness."

 

Kinesis avoids using the word 'same' to avoid making the Lev upset. The hero wouldn't clump them together, but they do infact share the same consciousness.

 

"He's got needs too, you know."

 

Leaning back on the bed's edge, Kinesis buttons up his loose pyjamas one size too big for him. The larger size and silk material felt better when it was sliding on parts of his expose skin.

 

Besides, he knew someone would be staring at him if he wore something like this. 

 

Ark averts his gaze bashfully when he catches Kinesis smirking at him. The ex soldier then clears his throat.

 

"He's dangerous. Even if he has needs, I don't want him to get carried away and hurt you." The Lev clarifies before pulling on his pyjama sleeves for his specter arm. 

 

"Well come to think of it, he never really hurt me before."

 

The closest thing Specter has done to hurt him was pull on his ears after dragging him away from danger.

 

Other than that it has just been a few non hostile insults here and there.

 

"That's because the demon might be planning something. _As usual_. "

 

Ark wasn't sure why Kinesis was trying to defend Specter. He can't fathom why the man would even want to have sex with a being of the abyss.

 

"Look Akkie, it's going to keep happening if you don't let him do what he needs. And besides, I can hold my own."  

 

They didn't just defeat the Black Mage for show after all.

 

Ark briefly contemplates the idea before shaking his head. He mulls over the thought of letting Specter take control and potentially hurting not just Kinesis, but maybe other people too.

 

But after last night, and the other times it has happened before...

 

"Akkie, I don't mind fucking him. I'm not repulsed. Actually, it might even be a bit fun."

 

Judging by the smirk on Kinesis' face, Ark couldn't tell if his boyfriend was either crazy like him, or really into some kinky shit.

 

"Fine. Just, just don't die, or try to aggravate him too much."  Ark really needs to stop caving in to his impulses.

 

Throwing himself under the sheets besides the hero, he can feel Kinesis' hair tickling his nose.

 

He knows the hero will be safe.

 

"I think the only thing I'll die from is his big-

 

"Don't finish that sentence please."

 

The two ended up sleeping after that.

 

* * *

 ' _Sleepy_...'

 

Kinesis decides to slip away from Ark's hold to go and check his phone that vibrated with notifications.

 

Just as he throws off his blankets, the Lev's unresponsive body springs forward to grab his wrist with a bit too much force.

 

_'??!'_

 

Before he could register what was going on, Kinesis ends up flying and hitting their shared mattress before being able to activate his gravitational powers.

 

"Oof."

 

He lands without injury, only to see a pair of strained eyes staring into his own.

 

"So you weren't sleeping at all huh."

 

Judging by the undereye circles Ark had, it was safe to assume that Specter kept the Lev up all night.

 

The human could see the apparent guilt on Ark's face as he anticipated what was to come.

 

"Kinesis, do you remember what we talked about last night?"  The blush creeps back to his face while the Lev's gaze flickers nervously.

 

"Yeah, and I'm assuming he wants out?"

 

Kinesis doesn't sound suprised or let alone a bit scared. This was presumably because he was already tired from last night.

 

But another round couldn't hurt right?

 

"Yeah, sorry..."  The half specter mutters under his breath.

 

"Akkie quit apologizing and let him out."

 

 Ark's erratic breathing had abruptly stopped.

 

It wasn't long until Kinesis was further straddeled into the mattress, with a figure above him smashing their lips together.

 

The kiss was sloppy. 'Ark' was constantly pulling on Kinesis' lower lip, drawing a bit of blood before finally breaking apart.

 

 The telekinetic tries to catch his breath before letting out a grin.

 

' _Energetic today'_

 

"Hey there buddy, ready for round two?" 

 

A pair of golden eyes look back at him from above. The figure lets out a noise similar to a cackle before replying.

 

" **Quit stalling and help me take off these clothes."**

 

And when Kinesis found his way to Ark's zipper, he could tell that the entity was more than happy to see him.

 

* * *

 

_..._

_._

Kinesis feels incredibly sore. From his waist below, he currently couldn't feel his legs being spread out onto the mattress.

 

**"Hey, I'm not done yet. Don't pass out."**

 

Despite Specter's reminder that he was currently plowing him into the mattress below, Kinesis couldn't help but let his eyelids droop.

 

"Ooh.." he lets out a moan when Specter starts  hitting his prostate.

 

**"Feels nice huh? You don't have to say anything, I know I'm better than Ark at these things."**

 

Kinesis knows not to confirm that statement for his boyfriend's sake, but couldn't help but moaning when he feels Specter's shaft slowly grinding against his insides.

 

"Ah shit.." 

 

It then all became clear to him that he would not be able to walk for the next week or two after this.

 

 

But still the feeling of being full, felt like pure bliss for Kinesis.

_'What-_ '

 

He feels a hand clamp around his throat, removing his ability to fully breathe, as they reach their climax.

 

' _Atleast he's not strangling me to death.'_

 

"I'm.. suprised that y-you're doing this with a human."

 

He manages to utter with the given amount of air he was taking in.

 

**"Can't complain when you're hot as shit."**

 

Within a couple more rough thrusts, Kinesis felt himself tighten around Ark's shaft, allowing the entity to empty himself out.

 

The fluids inside him, gave Kinesis a flooding feeling of warmth, causing the telekinetic to climax over his stomach from the sensation.

 

"Ugh..You're a real monster you hear me?" Within a few more minutes, the telekinetic manages to catch his breath. Seemingly unfazed, Specter lets out an arrogant laugh.

 

" **Ha, no shit."**

 

Feeling the Lev's shaft finally slip out of him, Kinesis tries to pick himself up with wobbly arms, and crawl under the messy sheets.

 

" **You really need to eat more. You're so scrawny that I could even snap your neck easily."**

"Thanks I guess.." Letting out a yawn the hero closes his eyes.

 

And despite the entity leaving a giant bruise on his neck from earlier, Kinesis had felt a light kiss on the area before the both of them had drifted off to sleep.

 

Specter was sweet.

 

* * *

 

Upon assessing the amount of red marks tattered on Kinesis' unconscious form, Ark immediately goes downstairs to grab the bottle of pain killers.

 

* * *

 

Kinesis wakes up the next morning to gulp down pain killers and coffee that his boyfriend had prepared for him.

 

' _He knew it was going to be this bad.'_

 

But did Kinesis regret agreeing to this? Absolutely not. It was a good fuck after all

 

"Hey what's wrong?" Kinesis takes a sip from his mug with a slight tremble in his hands.

 

Ark's ears were drooping.

 

"Did you enjoy it?"

 

"Yeah, it was nice. He didn't try anything, trust me."

 

Even after answering that question Ark still looked conflicted.

 

"Akkie.. spill."

 

"Specter said you told him that you liked having sex with him better."

 

' **Don't deny it. Kinesis likes it rough.'**

 

The memories of Kinesis' eyes rolling back with every thrust comes to mind, and the telekinetic couldn't help but feel a bit bad.

 

"I didn't say anything, as I was too busy trying not to pass out. All I can say is that if he wants to join, let him. Besides, it's not like he's going to be there everytime."

 

He points to the glowing on Ark's arm that has decreased in intensity from the night before.

 

"Good point..."

 

His boyfriend then sighs before running a hand through his hair. 

 

"This is going to give me a heart attack, Kinesis."

 

**"Good. I'll take good care of him for you if so~"**

 

"Well atleast the both of you would be coming down to have some fun before dyin-"

 

And with that, Ark gently smacks Kinesis on the back of his already sore shoulder.

* * *

 

 


End file.
